


Love Blooms Around the Holidays

by DoeEyedSamurai



Series: The Holiday Tales [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Holidays, Importance of Family, Love, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Uchiha Corporations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedSamurai/pseuds/DoeEyedSamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When holidays come around, people tend to have the most revealing experiences when it concerns love. It's also a time for revelations and make ups. This is all probably going to be mushy and/or lovey dovey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Uchiha and his Yakuza

**Author's Note:**

> So I had these posted on AFF and decided to move them over here. I will add to them as certain holiday pieces are written and I will add them here. I will update pairings and/or tags as I add new stories!

In a five star hotel, we look around the room to see the beautiful view of the city through ceiling to floor windows. Christmas lights lit up various buildings around the city. 

The room itself was quite breathtaking in its class and beauty. In the background Christmas classics were playing from an IPod synced in a Bose speaker. 

Wine bottles and half-filled glasses littered the room’s opulent dining table, the room’s aroma was a warm heady scent of sugared vanilla and ginger. 

On the floor we find a trail of clothing leading up to a dais, which featured a white king sized upholstered platform bed, with wine red and crème sheets. 

The true feature of the room however, was the couple on the bed.

A slender, toned, pale body with long manicured nails painted a matte black and shimmering raven black hair spilled on the bed in a halo fanned around the modelesque figure’s face. 

The androgynous face was currently flushed, pouty lips closed around a thumb, no doubt pearly whites clenched into the skin trying to stifle the damning sounds trying to escape. 

Skimming down the defined abdomen, a head covered in hair so dark it seemed blue was busy at work. It was attached to a large muscular body, skin dark and silky. 

Itachi Uchiha, the current President of the infamous Uchiha Corporation was lying in bed being pleasured by Kisame Hoshigake, the current Head of the Shinobigatana* Yakuza.

Kisame knew that Itachi was close to the edge as they had been at things for hours now. 

It was the day before Christmas Eve and they both finally had the time to sneak away from their work and families. 

Sucking harder and leisurely whirling his tongue around the red head of the slender cock in his mouth Kisame purposely worked on making Itachi cry out. It had been some time since seeing his love and he was getting tired of them having to hide their relationship from their loved ones. 

He was lucky to have the beautiful man here tonight, as Itachi had to be home for the next two days to be with his little brother who had no idea about their relationship.

Tonight he wanted to get the message across to Itachi that he was tired of this and that it was time for them to celebrate as a family. They had been together for years, since their first business arrangement all of those years ago. 

Their lust had been instantaneous and in time had blossomed into a love neither thought they had been capable of. 

Grabbing the jar of lube, he dipped four of his fingers in, slicking them generously, after all he was quite large and he wanted Itachi to feel nothing but pleasure this night. Looking up and catching Itachi biting his thumb, he growled; he wanted Itachi to scream, moan, groan, and cry out for him. 

Allowing the tasty cock to slide free from his mouth, “Ita-kun, if you want your hands free then I suggest you let me hear you!” he growled out. 

Shuddering, Itachi allowed his hand to slide down and drop onto the bed only to grip the sheets. His lover was now licking and biting along the inside of his thigh. Moaning at the small bites, and tossing his head to the right, he cast his eyes down to his lover.

Grinning in satisfaction, Kisame slid one finger inside the tight pink pucker that he wanted to taste, but he would save that treat for (hopefully) Christmas night. 

Just thinking about it he had to reach down and give a good hard stroke to his rock hard cock jerking between his thighs. 

With his eyes trained on Itachi, he began sliding the finger in and out “Mmmm Kisameeeee!” Itachi moaned out, not having felt his lover’s fingers in far too long. 

There was no other person that Itachi opened himself up to … the way he did for Kisame.

Feeling even more aroused at hearing his lover, Kisame added a second finger and began working the now glistening hole, stretching his fingers and sliding them deep. 

When Itachi was relaxed enough he began mouthing the smooth hair free balls while adding the third finger and allowing his lover to adjust. Stretching Itachi was turning him on like none other and he couldn’t wait to be inside. 

Finally, being able to add the fourth finger, both of them groaned loudly. Kisame at seeing the tight little hole stretched open to the point that he was able to see the dark pink insides, Itachi at the feeling of being so exposed, so open.

“Kisame, I-I’m ready” Itachi whispered, but Kisame heard him. 

Pulling up to his knees he captured the pouty lips with his own giving Itachi a soul searing kiss, deep and full of passion until Itachi had to groan in protest, a wave of heat passing through him making his cock dip and leak with thick precum. 

Breaking the kiss Kisame dipped into the jar again and slicked his thick, heavy cock sliding his hand up and down his length a couple more times than necessary, enjoying the look of want in Itachi’s eyes. 

It was a look he never tired of, the look of absolute gluttony for his dick that the normally silent, emotionless man before him exhibited with abandon.

Not being able to help himself he held himself right in front of Itachi’s face, “Hmm, Itachi if I could read your mind I’d say you want to taste it, hmm?” 

Gulping the slender man looked up into the black eyes above him, and licking his lips for emphasis, he smirked and nodded. 

Grinning, the big man grabbed the petite jaw and moved his thumb over the bottom lip, and when Itachi opened his mouth he found the thick mushroom head sliding past his lips. Moaning and eagerly slurping on the large organ Itachi was more than pleasantly surprised that the lube was dango flavored and he licked and sucked all over the big dick until there was no more of the flavor left.

Kisame knew his lover well, but it took everything in him not to cum explosively all over the pretty face, that was so happily cleaning his dick of the dango flavored lube that he was in his own little world. 

Pulling away and making Itachi groan at the loss, the time for foreplay was over and he was ready to pound into the welcoming little hole he had missed for far too long. 

Slicking himself up again and leaning down to kiss Itachi once more he flipped his beauty over and pulled him onto his knees and without allowing the time for any protest slid fluidly into the tight pucker, the sucked him right in.

“Aaaaaahhh Kisame!” Itachi yelped out, and with a full body shiver bent further down until his cheek was against the bed, his back arched and his ass up high and proud, he shifted his eyes open and caught his lover’s gaze. 

Given a nod, Kisame grabbed the pale hips and began pounding into the tight hole. It was so good, Kisame knew he was avoiding that magical spot, but it was going to be worth it, he always made Itachi cum without even touching his dick. 

Itachi was too busy gritting his teeth and trying to stay quiet for as long as he could. Kisame grabbed a handful of that luxurious hair and pulled making Itachi pant and leak precum from his dick.

“Do you love this Itachi-sama, do you love the way I fuck you, make love to you, and worship your body with my tongue, hands and cock? Do you know how much I love and appreciate you? Listen Itachi because I mean what I say, you are bringing me home for Christmas and I’m inviting my brother and his lover and we are all going to have a true Christmas! I love you Itachi, and we have been through much ... too much, and I can’t keep doing this. I love you baby. So will you do this for me, for us?” During his speech, Kisame had slowed down, only grinding occasionally but sliding in and out torturously slow. 

When he stopped talking he stopped thrusting all together and had drawn himself out to where only his head was inside the maddening hole.

Itachi was currently trying to gasp for air. He had always known that they were in love but he had never had this type of confession from Kisame, and had only dreamt of this. 

It was such a wonderful proclamation, Itachi could only breathe deeply in relief and lean back to passionately kiss his lover “Of course koi, I love you too and it would only make me happy for things to go that way.” 

With the answer being what he wanted Kisame now set to work, and promptly began pounding at Itachi’s spot, making him scream. Kisame would pound, and grind at the spot until Itachi began rolling his eyes back and drool. Pushing the beauty back down onto the bed, Kisame ground deep until he was balls deep in his lover and jack hammered into Itachi’s prostate, the hole was leaking and glistening cum and lube squeezing out in globs.

Itachi let loose a piercing scream of Kisame’s name, and Kisame came into the convulsing hole hugging his dick.

Kisame came until his cum was leaking freely from the gaping hole, making Itachi look completely debauched. Kissing along the slender back, he withdrew from his lover and a small torrent of cum spilled out. 

Smirking at Itachi, he picked up his exhausted lover and brought them in to the bathroom so they could have a nice hot bubble bath. 

With their agreement in place, he was sure his lover would want to get home as soon as they were cleaned, so that they could host Christmas this year… together.    


	2. I want you to be with me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kisame and Itachi had begun making plans, Sasuke has become resulte in what he wants for his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter which blends with the first. Not all of these chapters will blend together but well, I guess that'll straighten out as I get there.
> 
> Enjoy!

   
“Sasukeeeeeee…. Are you sure we should do this in here? I mean I love it baby, but what if Itachi comes back early?” Naruto whined to his lover. 

They were currently in the den of the home Sasuke shared with Itachi over the holidays. It was a modern cabin and the room was gorgeous, but one side of the room was made with a wall full of windows showing the snowy forest that lay beyond the yard. The other side held the huge fireplace and in front of that beautiful fireplace was a submerged area in the floor. Sasuke had it covered with piles and piles of fur.  
   
His lover had kept him in their bedroom since they’d arrived last night and he’d been sneaking in and out quite often. 

They had been in the hot tub outside for about an hour when Sasuke suddenly claimed he was going to get something. 

Naruto decided to throw caution to the wind and walked in on Sasuke setting the fire ablaze in the den. He was just finishing up preparing the surprise for him, and Naruto felt his eyes water from the care Sasuke took to decorate and make this day so romantic for him.  
   
“Don’t worry baby, come here…” Sasuke told his angel. 

As Naruto got closer he realized that the lights were more so from candles set up randomly but strategically around the den, and there was a soft glow coming from the windows which he could only gasp as he realized Sasuke had set up icicle lights around outside. He could smell the gingerbread fragrance of the candles, and went over to sit beside Sasuke. 

Naruto found a tray with a bowl of fresh strawberries, whipped cream, and chocolate. 

He noticed that a little further behind them there was a black velvet blanket spread out on top of the furs. A bottle of champagne had been opened and had been poured into two glasses.  
   
“Sasuke, thank you, this is all so nice, I really appreciate this.” Naruto said looking at his lover with emotions shining brightly in his eyes. 

The model had become smitten with the vice president of the Uchiha Corporation after the shoot for an advertising package he did for the company. 

They had been secretly dating for four years now after a one-night stand that involved Itachi as well. 

Itachi knew that they were together and helped them cover their romantic relationship with a close working business relationship. 

While it made their professional and personal lives easier, it did put strain on their time together. 

This night would be special; they were finally alone since about 3 months ago when they escaped away for his birthday.  
   
“Naruto, you know I love you and that since you’ve become a part of my life, it has become something much more than I could have dreamed of. Before you… I was breaking hearts, ignoring people who were there for me and just living a life not worth living. I’ve become such a better person because of you… to my family, my friends, my employees, everyone. I feel as though I’m contributing to the world. When we opened the orphanage and academy I knew then that this day would come.” 

Naruto was speechless because contrary to popular belief he was a smart cookie, and with his heart pounding he had a feeling about what would happen next, especially when Sasuke knelt down onto one knee and after kissing his hand, held it while using his other hand to withdraw a small black box. Before Sasuke even opened his mouth he lifted his left hand and tried to stifle the tears quickly slipping out.  
   
“Naruto Uzumaki, will you accept my hand in marriage, through my Uchiha-ness and all?” Sasuke asked, gazing into the perfect blue eyes of the one who ensnared his heart. 

Opening the box, he revealed that there would be no more misguiding the world and that Naruto would be an Uchiha soon. The ring was a simple platinum band, with a huge diamond set in the middle.  
   
“YES SASUKE ... YES!” Naruto finally let the tears flow freely when Sasuke slid the ring on his finger. 

Kissing his soon to be husband deeply he threw all of his emotions into the kiss. Neglecting all of the treats laid out, Sasuke grabbed the back of the blonde’s head and passionately kissed Naruto back until they needed air. 

Naruto ripped off his shorts and took off Sasuke’s as well. Sitting in Sasuke’s lap they kissed again, twirling their tongues around, Naruto’s tongue ring rubbing dead center to Sasuke’s.

Breaking the kiss Sasuke laid Naruto back and sneakily grabbed the silk ropes he had hidden under a fur and while kissing the breath out of Naruto quickly tired his lover’s hands on top of each other to the metal rung of the fireplace, ring shining brightly on top.  
   
Breaking the kiss Naruto began to argue the point of being tied up, but Sasuke beat him to it, stuffing a cream covered strawberry into his mouth. Sasuke then took the cream and covered his lover’s pierced nipples, belly button, and cock. 

He had another little surprise for his lover and when Naruto saw it he almost choked and had to swallow his berry in order to release a moan as Sasuke didn’t give him a chance to object before taking the syringe filled with crème simulated lube and insert it into his lover.  
   
Naruto moaned out loudly, feeling himself being filled like that had his dick leaking across his thigh. Seeing that the syringe was now empty he grabbed a candy cane shaped vibrator and slid it inside his lover, sliding it back and forth until “ahhhhnnnn sas-sasukeeee…” was mumbled. 

Sasuke knew it was right against the magical gland that would make his lover erupt.  Turning it on high, and hearing the loud yelp from his lover Sasuke could help himself. Taking another strawberry he plugged Naruto’s mouth again and began flicking his tongue across a puckered nipple.  
   
“Mmmmm” Naruto moaned out, feeling the small bites and sucks on his nipple, but had to bite through the strawberry when Sasuke tugged at the bar going through his nipple. 

He could only squirm, the vibrator along with Sasuke’s treatment to his sensitive nipples were driving him crazy. When all of the cream was gone, Sasuke looked at his lover to notice that he had juices leaking down the corner of his mouth and was totally in a world of bliss. 

Popping another strawberry in his lover’s mouth, Sasuke moved on to treat the other nipple the same and reached his hand down to nudge and play with the vibe in the tight ass.  
   
“Nnnnggghhh…. ahhh Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeee…. Ffuuck teme!” Naruto shouted after carefully swallowing the fruit. 

Sasuke reached his other hand up and slid his fingers in the hot little mouth giving Naruto something to play with until Sasuke was ready to move on. 

He slid down the lightly muscled stomach, and sucked and licked into the belly button before moving on to hurriedly engulf the crème covered leaking erection that always tasted so good to him. 

“SAASUKE!” Naruto screamed at the extra addition to the pleasure filled world he was in. It felt so good he felt his whole body tense before he started to see stars that transformed into white.  
   
Sasuke swallowed the pearly essence of his lover, feeling pride swell in his chest that he hadn’t even gone all out and Naruto came like that. Sliding the toy out of the clenching hole, Sasuke gave Naruto a kiss as he thrust his heavy cock deep in his lover, making him suck on his tongue in excitement. 

Finally breaking the kiss, they both found themselves heavily panting. Sasuke leaned back and grabbing his lover’s legs splayed them wide open as he began to thrust hard and deep, hitting Naruto’s spot every time with accuracy. Naruto couldn’t make a sound, a silent scream trapped in his throat.  
   
Pounding into his lover, he bent Naruto almost in half and watched his dick spread those perfect tan cheeks wide, the pink hole stretched tight around his dick, lube leaking out with the ferocity of his thrusts. The sounds of his dick squelching in and out of the tightness of his lover, the little moans and nnhhs that came from Naruto, it all blended beautifully with Sasuke’s deep grunts and growled moans.

Feeling himself coming close to the edge he leaned down and caught Naruto’s right nipple in his mouth and that’s when he really began hitting Naruto hard deep and right on his spot, making the blonde come, screaming Sasuke’s name at the top of his lungs, body seizing in an arch, cum spurting up to his chin.  
   
With the tight ass rippling around his cock, Sasuke ground his dick in hard and let his lover’s body suck the orgasm from him, releasing himself completely into his lover. Panting, Sasuke pulled out releasing a small river of cum, which flowed out steadily. 

He bent down and he licked it all out, tongue cleaning his comatose love. Putting everything on the table and hitting the remote for the fireplace, Sasuke pulled up their blanket and snuggled up to his lover.  
   
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
   
   
Early the next morning, before the sun was fully up, Kisame opened the door to the cabin allowing Itachi to enter first. 

When they’d driven up to the cabin, the first thing the couple noticed was that even though it was a day early, Sasuke was here his white Lexus RC F parked outside. 

The second was the heavy smell of gingerbread when they entered the door, which excited Itachi because he was a sweet addict like that. 

They went off to the den where they planned to light the fire and enjoy a cup of tea with said cookies.

“Kisame baby would you go and start the water for the tea, I’ll go and light the fire.” Itachi asked of his lover.

“Sure.” Kisame stole a kiss and changed course to the kitchen.

Walking into the den, Itachi immediately noticed Sasuke and his lover wrapped up on the furs and deviously hightailed it to the kitchen to get Kisame. 

When they both got back to the den, the both noticed that the couple had had sex the previous night and the way it looked, it had been a fun adventure. So without further ado, Itachi loudly whistled right next to the pair, making both boys jump and look around to find Kisame with a camera and Itachi laughing his ass off.  
   
“Otouto, what a surprise I had coming in early this morning and …oh! You are both still naked and covered in ….”

“Cum.” Kisame finished his lover’s sentence, smirking as the younger men scrambled at finding their shorts. Naruto with a fierce blush, Sasuke with a scowl, but a satisfied one, fumbled along even more.

“Congratulations!” Kisame and Itachi bid them though, making them stop in their embarrassed fumbling.

“It’s about time, and please invite your parents over for today and tomorrow Naruto.” Itachi said before him and his lover walked from the room leaving the two boys in peace.  
   
“Who was that with Itachi? N OMG we get to spend the holidays together Sasuke!” Naruto exclaimed happily once the older duo was gone. 

Turning to Sasuke he noticed that Sasuke had a sneaky look on his face like he knew something no one else did. “Sasuke?”

“Oh, it’s nothing Naruto sorry but yeah and we can all celebrate like one big happy family, and we can announce our engagement.” Kissing his lover, Sasuke pulled them both up to get cleaned up and clean up the den. 

He knew who the dark skinned man was, even though Itachi didn’t know and honestly it was about damn time. 

It seemed like Christmas was going to be great for their small family this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww isn't it just cute!
> 
> Kisame: So ... how does Sasuke know about me?  
> Sasuke: Hn.  
> Kisame: (Wtf did I just get involved with)  
> Itachi: Sasuke, a red hed just arrived and he has his hand on Naruto's ass!  
> Sasuke: *Already out the door*  
> Kisame: Smirking (That's all i need to know.)
> 
> Hoped you guys liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
